Sin Palabras
by Honey Eyed Doll
Summary: No importa lo que le digan, Horo sabe entender a Ren. Su dulzura, sus secretos...todo aquello que dice sin palabras [HoroxRen][RenxHoro]


Buenas gente!! Bueno sin mucho preámbulo aquí les dejo el fic ...Si lo disfrutan por favor háganmelo saber...y si no tmb xD

Ren es lo más cutee del universo!!!

Pero que quede claro que no me pertenece, eh?? Es de Horo

* * *

Horo simplemente sonrió cuando le volvieron a hacer esa pregunta "Cómo sabés que Ren está enamorado de vos?"

Y si...tal vez su neko no le había dicho nunca esas dos palabras que él gritaba a los cuatro vientos todos los días, pero el amor del chino era tan claro a su manera de ver...

* * *

Estaba cansado, agotado.

Philika era muy mala, no solo lo hacía seguir el entrenamiento de Yoh (pobre infeliz su futura esposa era el diablo propiamente dicho), sino que también se negaba a darle comida.

No necesitaba una dieta!!

Malhumorado gruñó cuando su estómago se hizo notar, nada podía hacer para saciar su hambre ya que la muy bruja de su hermana había prohibido que le dieran comida.

-Baka, tomá- repentinamente un durazno tierno y jugoso fue arrojado a sus manos.

-Que no soy baka, rentado-respondió mientras comía su fruta, feliz-ah, arigatou gatito- sonrió

La mirada dorada de Ren se desvió de la suya, avergonzada.

* * *

-Si te vas a ir podrías avisar-una aterciopelada voz le reclamó a sus espaldas, mientras un pequeño y sigiloso cuerpo se posaba a su lado a contemplar las hermosas estrellas.

-Perdí la noción del tiempo-rió descuidado-Te preocupaste?

-Hn, por supuesto que no

Pero aún así una cabeza se posó en su hombre y una mano se encargo de apresar la suya más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario. Y lo que dijera no importaba, porque el podía perderse en ese cielo dorado y darle sentido a todos los silencios.

* * *

23:50

Suspiró decepcionado, parecía que el minino no iba a llegar a tiempo...

Era de entenderse, los asuntos en China lo retuvieron más de lo necesario y encima el mal clima de los últimos días no permitía vuelos, incluso si era su cumpleaños Ren no podría simplemente aparecerse por arte de magia...Además él era alguien ocupado e importante, no tenía tiempo para perder con estupideces como una fecha insignificante...

Aún si entendía su corazón se negaba a dejar de doler, quería ver a su lindo chinito enojadizo...

-Tadaima-susurró una voz en la puerta

Horo no se hizo esperar y corrió a abrazarlo. Sus cabellos desordenados, sus mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada, el corazón desbocado, todo lo señalaba; Ren había corrido para estar ahí en los últimos minutos de ese día con él.

-Este es el mejor regalo del día-susurró el chico de cabellos celestes en la oreja de su amigo, inhalando su aroma.

* * *

-Perdón, Rencito-le pidió por quinto décima vez.

-...-igual que las otras veces, sólo fue ignorado

-Sé que estuvo mal gritar-mirada escéptica-y patalear...y probablemente tampoco fue lo mejor decir que eras mío-todavía sin ser escuchado-ni decir que yo sí sabía el color de tus calzoncillos...y creo que tal vez anunciar que tenés un lunar ahí no fue la mejor idea que tuve...Gomen...

El otro chico se mantuvo en un cruel silencio.

-Bueno como sé que estás enojado porque toda tu escuela cree que tenés algo conmigo-suspiro- y probablemente arruiné tus posibilidades con esa chica-un poco molesto-mejor te dejo en paz.

Ren se detiene en súbito y su acompañante se choca contra él.

-No es eso-habló por primera vez en largo tiempo-Acaso creés que alguna vez yo te daría motivos para celarme? Qué poca confianza-continuó caminando nuevamente obviando la existencia del otro joven.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegó a la pensión la noche había caído hacía rato. Estaba mojado y completamente agotado. Sonrió cansinamente cuando vió todas las luces apagadas en la casa, no tenía ni fuerza ni ganas de ponerse una sonrisa en el rostro y fingir calidez cuando sentía tanto frío; tampoco tenía ganas de dar explicaciones por su estado.

Al acercarse a la puerta distinguió una figura silenciosa y pequeña esperando en la entrada, con un paraguas oscuro en la mano.

Corrió hacia él y se acobijó no sólo de la lluvia que ahora caía mucho más suavemente sino también del miedo y el dolor.

-Baka-escuchó en su oído y esta vez sonrió enserio...Porque cuando estaba entre esos brazos no necesitaba mentir, el calor estaba ahí y todo estaba bien en el mundo en ese momento porque tenía a su Ren con él.

* * *

-Reeeeeeeeeeeeeen-le llorisqueó, estirando las sílabas para irritarlo-Hacé algo!!

-Querés que haga si sos un torpe bueno para nada que se corta la primera vez en su vida que intenta cocinar?-le respondió duramente con una ceja enarcada en típico gesto de molestia.

-Hacé que deje de doleeeeeeeer-lo iba a conseguir, su novio lo iba a cuidar, amar y acariciar sólo por un cortecito...quería atención!!

El más chico suspiró cansado mientras sacaba el botiquín y lo curaba -Al menos decime por qué se te dio por meterte en la cocina y no para comer...

-Quería...quería cocinarte algo a vos-avergonzado.

-A mi?!?-le preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, a vos...quería que me sonrieras-un poco decepcionado por su fracaso desvía la mirada.

-Gracias-un suave besito fue depositado en su corte y continuó por todo su brazo hasta cubrir su rostro con los mismos.

* * *

Refunfuñó, caprichoso. Él también quería un regalo. Sabía que Ren no se lo daría...¿Pero por qué todos podían comer chocolate hecho por la persona que amaban y él no? Era San Valentín!

Siguió molesto y enfrascado en su enojo infantil durante todo el día. Quería que su neko lo notara, pensara en él un poquitito. La noche llegó rápidamente y él aún estaba convencido de que merecía algo más que una mirada sarcástica en el día de los enamorados. Estaba enamorado de la cosita más tierna (aunque no precisamente en estos momentos) del mundo y quería festejarlo!!

-Vas a sacar esa cara?-la voz de cierta personita que rondaba sus pensamientos sonó en la pensión vacía.

No contestó, aplicando una técnica aprendida por todas las veces que la había sufrido. Claro que su nivel de resistencia era mucho menor.

Un suspiro se escuchó y, repentinamente, unos sedientos labios bebieron de los suyos con inusitada pasión y devoción.

-Con eso basta?-le preguntó su pareja, sonrojado después del acto de cariño.

-No-respondió Horo mientras lo arrastraba de la camisa a otro beso.

* * *

Volvían a la cabaña, todos estaban agotados y congelados pero inmensamente felices. Había costado muchísimo esfuerzo convencer a Ren de ir a ese lugar tan helado (siendo un gatito muy friolento) y aún más había costado convencerlo de participar de las peleas de nieve que se habían organizado; pero una vez en ellas el chico de ojos dorados fue el más duro de vencer y el más abocado a la pelea. Habían corrido y jugado afuera como nenes chiquitos, divirtiéndose como nunca.

Ren tembló imperceptiblemente y ya tenía a su novio abrazándolo-La pasaste bien, minino?

-No-y contradictoriamente le sonrió de la manera más infantilmente honesta y tierna que Horo jamás hubiera visto, derritiéndolo como hace un rayo de sol con el hielo. Esa sonrisa era sólo suya y de nadie más, jamás la compartiría.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, el dolor de cabeza y también la fiebre que tenía. Sentía frío y calor al mismo tiempo, estaba transpirando sin cesar y estaba pegoteado y oloroso; sin mencionar molesto e irritado, tenía sed y hambre pero la garganta le rapaba tanto que no soportaba pasar nada, pero lo peor de todo era que...que...

Ren no estaba!!!!

No sabía a dónde había ido ese traidor, malo, tonto, baka, tierno, bonito, adorable...Suspiró, su amor por el chico no conocía límites. Quería simplemente hacerse una bolita y desaparecer, o tal vez dormir quince horas seguidas; pero no lo haría hasta que su koibito no entrara por esa puerta y le diera explicaciones.

No supo cómo pero cuando se despertó (de qué si no recuerda haberse dormido?) unos ojos miel lo miraban...preocupados?

-Cómo estás hielito?-le susurró-Desde que te fui a comprar el remedio que me dijo Fausto y te lo di dormiste como cinco horas.

-Por qué tardaste tanto por un remedio?-le cuestionó desconfiado.

-Estaba agotado en todas las farmacias de Tokyo, parece que hay una epidemia de gripe, así que me fui a buscarlo.

Sonrió, su Ren no lo había abandonado, al contrario, estaba cuidando de él -Te acostarías conmigo?-rogó.

El chino se limitó a apartar las cobijas y a acurrucarse a su lado -Mañana te vas a sentir mejor-dijo dulcemente en su oído mientras apartaba los cabellos de su rostro.

-Ya me siento perfecto

* * *

-Reeen, qué estás haciendo?

-La gente normalmente lo llama leer, sé que es un concepto extraño para vos...

-No te aburrís?

-No, está muy interesante hasta que un idiota interrumpe.

Silencio por unos minutos

-Ren, se me cayó la goma

-Levantala

-Vos estás más cerca

La levantó

-Ren, no te parece lindo el color azul?

-No me interesa

El más grande se dedica a observar una foto en la pared de la habitación donde están ellos dos debido a la falta de atención.

-Ren, esa foto es del torneo?

-Sí

El de ojos azabaches queda pensativo, como analizando algo.

-Ren

-Qué?-el nivel de irritación sube considerablemente.

-Te parezco lindo?

-Por qué?

-Por nada

Otra vez se hace silencio pero esta vez es casi triste por parte de Horo.

-Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada, es sólo que vos sos tan hermoso que no sé si nos veamos bien juntos...no sé si yo me veo bien con alguien como vos o simplemente no combinamos.

-Eso es una estupidez, Horo.

-Pero, Ren tus ojos, tu cuerpo, todo lo tuyo es tan...especial.

-Baka, de verdad creés que no hay nada hermoso en vos? Haceme un favor y comprate un espejo.

-De verdad creés que yo soy especial?

-Sí, si no no te am...no te querría así.

Horo sonrió de manera cálida y nuevamente cesó la conversación.

-Ren...?

-Qué?

-Yo también te amo.

* * *

-Yo sé entender a Ren-dijo despreocupadamente.

Él entiende a su gatito y las miles de cosas que le dice sin decir una palabra, comprende las sensaciones y la calidez, la ternura y fragilidad de Ren, todo de él.


End file.
